Objects In Space
by BobWhite
Summary: The wraith are no more yet there is still a hive ship in operation within the Pegasus. What happens when the hive ship shows up over Atlantis? Will help be offered? Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!


**Full Summary:**

A group of outcasts from the Pegasus have boarded a wraith hive ship and are using it to stay alive. They have moved their belongings into the compartments, have learned to use the darts and transport vessels, and even begun to learn to read the wraith language that keeps them from most of the ships operating systems. Among the outcasts are two lone wraith, the last alive on the hive ship the outcasts have taken over. What happens when the hive ship heads for Atlantis? Will these people and their wraith co-workers be welcome on Atlantis? And how did the two wraith happen to be the last alive on the hive when the outcasts found it?

**A New Home:**

**Outcasts From Various Planets:**

It was a life we had gotten used to. Running from one planet to the other, collecting others on the way, always having to be on the run. Our civilization had been destroyed in the last great wraith battle, nearly one year ago. Nobody knew how the wraith were finally killed off, it just happened. People figured it had something to do with the collaboration between the people of Atlantis and the many allies that they had made over the years of being in the Pegasus. But since we had been on the run for nearly my whole life, it was hard not to see ourselves still on the run. Those we picked up were like ourselves, outcasts from their villages or civilizations and thus decided to join us.

We never stayed long enough on a planet to let people know that we had once collaborated with the wraith, having known that all wraith worshipers were being killed all over the galaxy. Though our collaboration with the wraith was more scientific then anything else. We had taken a few of their scientist's captive and experimented on them with disastrous results. The wraith had found our home planet and destroyed it, not wanting anyone else to get the information on how to do to the wraith what we had done in order to survive.

But not all of our information and knowledge had been destroyed. Unlike most of the advanced populations that had been completely wiped out by the wraith as they were culling for food, our people had been able to surpass most of the great cullings simply because we had the means of making ourselves invincible to them. Not only did we have a shield that operated nearly every day of my short life on my home planet, but it had worked for nearly ten thousand years allowing our civilization to grow to the size of nearly Earth's population. Before we were wiped out for good, we had nearly three million people living on our home planet. And with that knowledge and understanding, we built our own war ships and vessels to carry our people to new planets and hopefully new galaxies.

When our war ships and vessels were launched, copies of our advancements and knowledge went with so that if our civilization was ever decimated, then we would not have to start over from scratch, we could recall our ships back to any planet we were living on and start from there. Everyone that had once lived on our home planet had a device that they could use to recall the war ships & vessels once a new home planet was found suitable for those to live on without the impending doom of the wraith.

Mostly because we knew that the war ships and vessels would just be hibernating in the dead space between the Pegasus galaxy and the beyond, we knew that we would be able to recall our people when the time was necessary. In order to keep many people alive on the vessels and ships, we used a device we had gained from a crashed wraith dart to beam up most of our people and store them until the time came for them to be released and to start living again. With nearly three fourths of our population in the wraith storage device, we knew that the need to keep the crew alive was the only thing that needed to be dealt with. Enough food and water was on board to keep the crew and any personnel alive for as long as needed while living out in the dead of space.

But more to who we all are. We are outcasts of various planets, not welcome wherever we stay as we have been on the run for so long. The Great Battle between wraith and humans vanquished all of the wraith to deaths doorstep and in their final hours they were unable to do anything but gasp for breath as their hive ships were ripped apart by explosions all over their ships. So you can understand why it was such a surprise to our group to come upon such a large hive ship that had not been touched by the war. When we cautiously boarded the ship, we found that it had either been landed before the Battle and abandoned or it had been shot down.

**The Hive Ship:**

We quickly ruled out that it had been shot down as there was no damage to the ship at all. When we surveyed the ship and took notice that there were no wraith on board, we took it as a sign to move in and make it out new home. We immediately started to move our belongings into the many rooms that the hive ship held. And with the help of our knowledge of the wraith interface from the experiments my people had conducted on the wraith before we were completely wiped out, we were able to get the hive ship into space and operational, only going to the surface of a planet when we needed to fill up on any food that we needed as well as water.

In the many cells on the ship, we kept live animals such as cows, goats, sheep and chickens so that we would have a constant supply of food without having to go to the surface of a planet and letting people know that we now lived in an abandoned hive ship so that we could stay safe. But when we started to get life signs that were not our own people popping up on the internal life signs detector, we knew that there might be a possibility that there were wraith still on board. Using what little weapons we had and being able to use the wraith weapons that we had found, we confined most of our people to the living quarters before heading out to find who might still have survived the Great Battle and to destroy them once and for all.

It didn't take us long to find the two inhabitants as they were not really hiding. They wanted to know who had taken over their ship and moved it into space and had thus come out of hibernation to do so. When they were brought into what were the queen chambers and was now our main dining area, they were set down and that was when me and my right hand man came in to talk to them. We learned that they really were not wraith at all, but wraith hybrids that even though hibernated like a wraith, still ate the food of humans. We allowed them to stay with us seeing as we were in our own rights outcasts of a people no longer around anyways so why should they not be allowed to stay alive as well since they did not eat humans anymore.

They became a part of our crew and since they had the wraith gene, they were able to maneuver the ship in ways we were unable to do since becoming the new inhabitants of the ship. The two were given their own quarters to stay in and even though they chose to keep the clothes we found them in, they did seem not to mind the clothes that we gave to them in case they wanted to clean their clothes at one point. And it was at that point that we finally realized that the ship had the location of Atlantis and that if we could get there, we could finally call back our own war ships and vessels and start the process of rebuilding our civilization over.

But would the people of Atlantis even let us get close before they thought of blowing us out of the sky? Would we be able to let them know that we were friendlies? And will we be able to recall all of our war ships and vessels and be able to start over now that the Great Battle with the wraith was over?

**The Outcasts:**

**Phoenix Barzacha:** 18, main character, sister of Destiny & Spider, leader of the outcasts; Job: Hunter.

**Destiny Barzacha:** 16, sister of Phoenix & Spider; Job: Mechanic.

**Spider Barzacha:** 14, sister of Phoenix & Destiny; Job: Electrician.

**Revolution Hardrain:** 18, sister of Emy; Job: Hunter.

**Emy Hardrain:** 16, brother of Emy; Job: Electrician.

**Zoic:** Male wraith hybrid found on the hive ship after outcasts take over; allowed to stay since he eats human food instead of humans; Job: Pilot.

**Heleen:** Female wraith hybrid found on the hive ship after outcasts take over; allowed to stay since she eats human food instead of humans; Job: Co-Pilot.

**Arson Cyro:** 16, brother of Arcelia & Makita; Job: Hunter.

**Makita Cyro:** 12, sister of Arson & twin of Arcelia; Job: Animal Caretaker.

**Arcelia Cyro:** 12, sister of Arson & twin of Makita; Job: Animal Caretaker.

**Erik Milligan:** 18, the last of his people, had immigrated to a world near his own but was not welcome; Job: Construction.

**Ade Reed:** 16, brother of Treszura; Job:

**Treszura Reed:** 14, sister of Ade; Job:

**Blade Dragon:** 12, one of the last of his people who worshiped dragons as gods; Job: Dragon Keeper.

**Magnum Prinsloo:** 16, twin brother of Atonal & Angelique; Job: Scientist.

**Atonal Prinsloo:** 16, twin brother of Magnum & Angelique; Job: Mechanic.

**Angelique Prinsloo:** 16, twin sister of Atonal & Magnum; Job: Electrician.


End file.
